The Attic: England X Reader Oneshot
by Nemico Tenebre
Summary: England/Reader oneshot. Cleaning out the attic can be tiresome, but rewarding. EnglandXReader romance. Previously posted on my DA account


**Posted this fic on DeviantArt a year ago. You can read it there too!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of its affiliates. Hetalia is trademark and belongs to Hidekaz **

**Himaruya and Studio Deen. I am just a fangirl. Please don't shoot me. **

England X Reader: The Attic

"Huh? What are you doing here?" You glanced up from the stoop you were standing on. "Um, you asked me to come

over today. Remember?" Arthur slapped a hand over his face. "Ah, yes. That's right. I forgot what day it was," he

replied as he looked away in embarrassment. You blinked at him, noticing how red his face was

becoming with each passing second. "You feeling okay Artie?" you asked teasingly, loving the fact that you could

make him flustered so easily. A scowl immediately replaced his blush as he folded his arms in irritation. "Come in,

come in," he grumbled, stepping aside to let you enter. The scent of Earl Grey and spice filled your nose as you

crossed the threshold of the Englishman's home, a smile creeping onto your lips. "I'm afraid that there's quite a lot

of antiques and other memorabilia clogging the attic, you see," Arthur stated as he turned to face you. You

shrugged. "Well, it's not as if I have anything better to do today on this lovely Saturday afternoon," you stated,

waving your hand in an exaggerated manner. You inwardly smirked. Getting under Iggy's skin was one thing that

you always found enjoyment doing. You had to stifle your laughter as he bristled at your comment, his

'rather large' eyebrows twitching from irritation. "Well then… I suppose you won't mind getting started for me," he

said, smugness emanating from his tone as he handed you a dustpan and a broom. You opened your mouth to

retort, but the smoldering look in his emerald green eyes and the ever present smirk on his luscious lips left you

speechless.

'Wait… did I just think his lips are luscious?!' you thought as a bright pink blush spread

across your face. Luckily, the young brit didn't seem to notice as he turned away from

you and headed straight into the kitchen. "I'll be back in a few minutes to help move

some boxes around. Just start sweeping up the dirt and grime," he called over his

shoulder.

You held a firm grip on the broom as you cautiously ascended the foldable ladder into the attic, the dust blinding you

a bit as you did so. As you reached the top, you nervously fumbled around for the light switch before the room

became flooded with a soft glow of light. "Eww… this place is disgusting," you grimaced, trying to dodge the

various spider webs that popped out at you. "Since he claims to be the perfect gentleman, you'd think he'd be a lot

more prone to tidying up."

You carefully moved a few of the boxes out of your path so you could start sweeping the piles of dust and dirt from

the wooden floorboards. You were about ten minutes in to cleaning, when you happened to notice something

sticking out of the side of the boxes. At first you ignored it, but curiosity decided to get the better of you as you laid

the broom and pan on the floor and proceeded to push the piled up boxes away. "Woah, what the hell …", you

murmured as you stared down at the very old and very worn out chest. The entire casing was embellished in

intricate gold patterns with a dark green felt covering the exterior. Your hands trembled as you debated whether or

not to pry into Arthur's belongings. 'A quick peek wouldn't hurt,' you reasoned, pushing up on the heavy lid as

you did so. Your (e/c) eyes grew wide as you gazed into the chest's interior; your fingers anxiously grasped onto

the object of interest. You lifted out what appeared to be a pirate's hat. Adorned with many feathers and lavishing

gold and silver lining, the hat was rather exquisite for its age. The inside was slightly worn, but still appeared to

be pretty immaculate and sturdy as you ran your fingertips over the soft fabric. 'This can't possibly have been part of

a costume… it's too detailed and… old.' You sat on your knees, your eyes transfixed on the hat as you debated

whether or not to put it on or put it back in the chest. Taking a quick glance over your shoulder, you quickly placed

the hat on your head. A wide smile spread across your face as you turned to look at yourself in the floor length

mirror you had discovered while cleaning. Not soon after this little discovery, you began to rifle through the rest of

the worn out chest and found other articles of pirate clothing and accessories.

You now stood in front of the mirror decked out in the pirate gear. You wore a long sleeved white dress shirt with a

dark (color) vest, a long (color) detailed coat that reached the backs of your knees, a pair of pants that were tucked

into knee-length boots, a pair of white gloves, and a sharp, deadly looking sword on your hip. Needless to say, you

thought you looked pretty bad ass. The only thing that was missing was the voice. You came up with a few

variations of a pirate's voice, causing you to laugh at some of the more ridiculous sounding ones. "I can't believe

Artie kept this stuff hidden away. It's so freaking cool," you grinned as you twirled around in place.

"(Name)!"

Your heart stopped.

'Oh shit.'

The sound of the ladder creaking made you panic as you frantically tried to take the pirate clothing off. "(Name), did

you finish sweeping the floor like I asked? We'll start by moving the boxes in the back to the front so we can go-…"

You froze like a deer in headlights as Arthur stood at the entrance of the attic, his face frozen over with shock at the

sight of you. "A-Arthur.. um… I… I'm just… it's not," you stumbled over your words as he continued to stare at you

with a face filled with mixed emotions. What happened between the two of you next took you by surprise as a very

apparent and lustful smirk replaced the shock that had been once prevalent and his eyes grew narrow with a glint

of malice as he calmly strode toward you. You felt a wave of fright overcome your senses as you began

to take several steps back. As soon as your back hit the wall, you knew you were a goner. Goosebumps erupted

over your skin; a cold sweat breaking out along your forehead. Your knees began to buckle from fear as he crept

closer and closer to you. Before you knew it, his face was hovering above yours as he looked down at you. You tried

desperately not to cry as his hot breath beat down on your face. A nervous laugh escaped your throat as you tried

to play it off like the whole thing was nothing.

"Haha… pretty funny, huh Arthur? I-I didn't know y-you kept stuff like this a-around," you said lamely. You let out a

surprised squeak as his hand swiftly removed the hat from your head, replacing it on his own. "So ye found out my

secret, eh lass," he spoke in a husky accent. You gulped as a flaring heat surged between your legs. Arthur

definitely fit the bill of a pirate, even the voice had your loins raging with desire. "Y-You're not mad…are you?" you

asked timidly, seeing as the clothes you were wearing were rather old.

Arthur glanced down at your attire for a moment, his eyes lingering on your chest briefly before he flashed you a

devilish smirk. "It seems ye wear my clothes better than meself," he whispered as your face burned a bright red.

The vest and undershirt you were wearing were a tad snug on your figure, revealing an ample amount of cleavage.

Your face turned an even deeper shade of red when you realized what he was implying, your hands quickly covering

your chest. "A-Artie?" you asked uncertainly. Arthur leaned in closer to your face to where your noses were almost

touching. "The name's Captain Arthur to you," he told you in a deep, hushed tone, "and I believe you have

something that belongs to me." You gave him a timid, confused glance. "W-What?" Before you could react, his lips

came crashing down on yours. You squeaked in surprise, but quickly found yourself moaning as his tongue pushed

past your lips to capture your own. You both tongue wrestled for a minute or two, before being forced to

part for air. A string of saliva hung from both of your lips as you gasped for air. You felt light headed as his mouth

leaned down next to your ear.

"You captured my heart lass."


End file.
